esctfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 21
, France |presenters = |executive = Olympia Giletto |host = |opening = Marina Kaye performing "Freeze You Out" |interval = |map year = 21 |entries = 40 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "This One's For You" |nex = 22 |pre = 20 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 21, also known as ESCT #21, was the twenty-first edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the city of Marseille, France for the second time in the French country, at the Stade Vélodrome, after France's victory at the 20th edition in Oslo with the song "Freeze You Out", performed by Marina Kaye who won with 216 points. Forty countries participated in the twentieth edition, seven less than the previous edition, most of the withdrawing countries stated economical reasons and because of the summer season as well. Two former countries returned to the contest, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia. New Zealand was a guest country last contest and for this reason in the 21st edition must withdraw from the contest. Another eight countries withdrew for economical reasons or scheduling problems with the dates of the contest. The withdrawing countries were Belarus, Georgia, Latvia, Morocco, Poland, Serbia, Slovakia and for the first time in 21 editions, Norway who couldn't submit an entry on time. If this country had been on time, the choosen entry would have been Julie Bergan with the song "Younger". Zara Larsson & David Guetta from Sweden were the twenty-first winners of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song This One's For You with a total of 220 points. United Kingdom finishing in second place and Andorra finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the twenty-first edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. Basically the main logo is a group of feathers of different colours gathered making some kind of circle. Along with the slogan, Flying Away this edition, the message which is been sending is about freedom as we can fly wherever we want with no chains at all. Participants Forty countries participated in the twentieth edition, seven less than the previous edition, most of the withdrawing countries stated economical reasons and because of the summer season as well. Two former countries returned to the contest, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia. New Zealand was a guest country last contest and for this reason in the 21st edition must withdraw from the contest. Another eight countries withdrew for economical reasons or scheduling problems with the dates of the contest. The withdrawing countries were Belarus, Georgia, Latvia, Morocco, Poland, Serbia, Slovakia and for the first time in 21 editions, Norway. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # # # # # # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Host) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged